Don't Rock The Boat
by TomorrowNeverCame
Summary: A crazy fan makes Kate go undercover with Castle, as his girlfriend.  But when the stressful days and long nights start to get to them, both will find out that sometimes there are no take-backs.  Full summary inside! CASKETT!


**Summary: Kate and Castle go on undercover together, finally, when Castle's life is threatened, forcing Kate to pose as the author's new girlfriend! But when the long days and longer nights start to get to them, things will be done and said that can't be taken back. Can their fragile friendship survive this new milestone? Or will it change for better, or for worse?**

**Disclaimer: Ummmm, let me check….nope! Sorry, don't own Castle! :(**

_January 17, 2010_

_Dear Richard Castle,_

_ I am your biggest fan! I absolutely LOVE your work! I have read ALL your books over 20 times. I've counted. My favorite is definitely the Nikki Heat series. Your writing is brilliant, and I love Rook! I wonder, I can see that Rook is based off of yourself, so who is YOUR Nikki? ~your biggest fan_

_February 14, 2010_

_ Dear Castle,_

_ I've fallen in love with your writing every time I pick up one of your extraordinary books, but it's more than that. I see how you pour all your emotions into your writing, and I feel like I know you. I think I'm in love with YOU. I get jealous when I think of Rook with Nikki. It probably sounds silly but to me it feels so real. I probably sound like just another crazy fangirl, don't I? ~Your Valentine_

_March 16, 2010_

_ Dear my love,_

_ I feel so strange. Every time I pick up one of your books it's like I am touching you. It thrills me, these secret meetings of mine. I can't put them down, though, I need to feel close to you. I get jealous of Rook and Nikki. Even though there's no real relationship it makes me think of attraction between you and some other woman. Who is your Muse, your Nikki? I want it to be me! ~One who will always love you_

_March 20, 2010_

_ Dear my Rook,_

_ I've been watching you. You're so lovely when you are in your home, completely relaxed. Your daughter is beautiful. I would be a good mother for her, you know. But when you go out to the police station, and sometimes I see this girl. A brunette. I don't like her. It's good for you to have friends, but there's just something... oh well. I wish I could just find out her name though but I can never get a good look at her or remember her face. Ugh! I feel so angry! Why haven't you written back? Don't you like me? Why are you ignoring my love? It's because of HER, isn't it? I couldn't wait anymore. I promised myself to give you time to write back, but I NEED to be close to you. But it's not enough anymore! I LOVE you? Don't you love me? How could you not want my love, my undying affection? If it's your Nikki getting in the way, it's okay! I'll save you, I'll come find you and we can be together. Even if something needs to happen to get HER out of the way. I would do ANYTHING for you! But be warned, she can never love you like I do, and I will prove it. ~Nikki_

Castle read the last two letters over once again. He had been sitting at his desk reading them for nearly half an hour. He remembered the first two; they had come a month apart, and he had saved them along with a few other particularly nice ones he had saved. But today when he had opened his fan mail, these had been waiting for him. He had to admit, he was scared. This woman could see him, see his _daughter_? And Kate?

The whole thing wasn't right. He recognized the writing style: the letters were classic signs of progressing obsession. First was adoration, then infatuation, next obsession, and finally desperation. But what should he do about it. He rubbed a hand tiredly over his face as he thought. Could he go to the chief with it? He had had some crazy fans over the years but nothing had ever happened. Still…._something's not right about this. My gut says that this is different. Even if Montgomery says it's harmless... damnit! This woman saw me with Kate. This woman saw _Alexis! _At least Kate might take me seriously. _

With a sudden movement, he threw his rolling chair back from his desk and strode out of his office. He was going to go down to the 12th precinct and see what could be done. He grabbed his jacket and keys from the kitchen counter and was opening the door to his loft when his daughter's tired voice stopped him.

"Dad?" the red-head yawned from the top of the stairs and Castle cursed himself silently for forgetting that it was Saturday and only eight in the morning; Alexis wouldn't usually get up for another hour.

"Darling!" he spun around and smiled widely at his daughter, "what are you doing up? I'm sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head in denial, "it wasn't you, I just couldn't sleep well. Where are you going?" she asked, descending the stairs and pulling her blue, fuzzy robe tighter over the black tank top and shorts she wore.

"Just down to the precinct; I thought of something that might help with the case we're on," he lied easily, though he hated it.

Alexis smiled softly and proudly at her dad and nodded, "alright, you can go. But will you try to be back at a reasonable hour tonight?" she requested, remembering how he'd come into the house whistling and swinging his coat at 11:45 the previous night.

"I was under the impression that I was the parent in this relationship," Castle pouted in mock hurt.

"Since when?" his offspring countered with a snort. He conceded, raising his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright, you win," he turned to leave, "I will be back before you go to bed," he promised and paused in the doorway, looking back at his already half-asleep daughter, "Alexis?"

"Hmm?" she asked, opening her eyes tiredly.

"I love you. Will you make sure to lock the door back up after I leave?" he asked.

"Okay dad, I love you, too," she said sincerely, not questioning his sudden affection because for him, it wasn't unusual.

"Thank you," he said through the receding crack of the door, "see you later, pumpkin!"

"Bye, dad," Alexis called to the closed door, rolling her eyes. Sometimes her father really _was _more of a child than she was.

**End, Prologue**

**So how am I doing so far? This is my first Castle fic, so any tips are appreciated! :) I will update when I have 5 reviews.**

**I also like to do questions after each chapter to help me with the story, so here is the question for this chapter:**

**Should I continue this story?**

**(The questions will get more interesting after a few chapters, I already have some planned)**

**Comments, Questions, and Concerns are all greatly appreciated. So click the pretty review button! :D**


End file.
